


I Am Still Your Brother

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Series: I Am Still Your Brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since Dean has awoken as a demon, and he's adjusting to it pretty well with Crowley's help. Sam and Castiel are intent on fixing Dean, although Dean doesn't seem to share the same sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Still Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of season 9, and also my own ideas on what demon!Dean is going to be like. It's going to be a dark series, and hopefully I can do demon!Dean justice.

“Sammy, you okay?”

Sam tensed the moment he heard his brother's voice. Dean was like a damned ninja anymore with the way he would just appear out of nowhere. It was something Sam was afraid he would never get used to. There was a lot he was going to have to learn to adjust to if he planned on getting along with his brother and his new... problem. 

“Damn it Dean, do you really have to keep doing that?” Sam huffed as he focused back on the book he'd been reading just seconds ago. It wasn't anything related to any sort of case; they hadn't been on the hunt for some time now ever since Dean had become Hell's newest MVP. 

“Do what?” Dean smirked and rounded Sam's chair as he pushed the book out of his brother's hands. “I'm just concerned about my baby boy.” 

“ _Don't_ call me that.” Sam leaned back as far as he possibly could, just hoping that some miracle would allow him to fade through the back of the chair. Dean feigned a hurt look and flashed a glimpse of his black eyes before they turned green once more. That was another thing Sam would never get used to. Quite frankly it still freaked him the fuck out.

“Awww, come on Sammy. You'll always be my baby boy.” Dean brought a hand up to the side of Sam's face, much to Sam's displeasure, and he drew back. A pissy expression crossed the older Winchester's face and he shifted to sit on the table before Sam. “Just because I'm 'different' now doesn't mean I still can't be concerned about my little brother. You've been bein' a bitch for days.”

Sam squinted his eyes in irritation and focused on Dean, who had taken to flipping through the book on the table beside him. “Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's because you've been hanging around Crowley a little too much. Maybe, just maybe it's because you don't really seem to be too concerned about becoming cured.” 

Dean gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? That's it? I'm fine, man-” A look of pure anger crossed Dean's features as Sam stood from his chair. He grunted in surprise as his body was involuntarily slammed back into place. “No, you're not going anywhere. Stop bein' a whiny bitch.”

“Let me go, Dean!” Sam grabbed onto the arms of the chair and squeezed in a futile attempt to stand. It was pointless. When Dean wanted to be a dick, he held nothing back anymore. It had only been a few weeks, but it seemed he was becoming just a bit too comfortable with his new abilities. He could take Sam's voice away when he became annoyed, and he would often appear out of nowhere in the middle of the night while Sam was wandering back to his room from the bathroom, just to scare the living shit out of him. Of course Dean got a kick out of it every time. Sam was not so amused.

“No. You will sit there and you will listen. I'm still Dean fuckin' Winchester and I always will be. I may not give a shit about a lot of things anymore, but there is one thing in this whole world that becoming a demon can't get between; us, Sam. I'm still your brother.” 

“The Dean I knew would never do this. He would never let himself become this obsessed with demonic power.” Dean laughed humorlessly and fell back onto his hands.

“Right, because a few harmless pranks equal abusing 'demonic power'.” 

“What do you call this then? I doubt holding me against my will is a harmless prank.” Sam glared into Dean's eyes, and the two held each other off for some time before Dean finally relented and relaxed his hold on Sam. The taller man stood and remained where he was – not because he cared what Dean had to say, nor was it due to the fact that he was a bit frightened of Dean, which he wasn't. He just simply wanted to because he could. Because it was his free will. He was perfectly capable of handling things himself, and he could certainly handle what Dean had to say even if he really did just want to sulk off and be alone. “So what's your deal then? You want me to talk so I'll talk.”

“I know you're pissed because I've been with Crowley.” 

“Yeah, and? You've been attached at the hip.” Dean flashed his demon eyes (he really had to stop that, Sam thought) and bit his lip. 

“You jealous?” Sam looked away in mock disgust. It was true he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he got wind that Dean and Crowley were together. It was 'demon business' and all, Sam knew that, but it wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Dean was supposed to be working with Sam to become cured, not working with Crowley to learn the ins and outs of Hell. Well, that's what Sam assumed was happening anyway. It could have been a myriad of things, but it didn't really matter what it was. Crowley could be taking Dean away to save the fucking whales for all Sam cared, but it was still time spent with the King of Hell, which wasn't exactly the best thing for Dean right now. The guy was going to plunge further and further South with his new abilities and status – he was as crazy powerful as Cain now – and Sam wasn't ready to deal with full-on-I-don't-give-any-flying-fucks-demon-Dean. Dean was obviously not his old self of course. He did still harbor, or at least he said so, feelings for Sam and Cas. They were family and nothing would ever change that. 

Sam lightened up a bit and let out a deep breath to calm his nerves. Dean was still watching him intently, patience a new concept his demon self had apparently developed. “Look, Dean... I just want you to keep your priorities straight. We need to keep you as human as possible for as long as possible. Don't lose sight of who you really are or we may never get you back.”

“'We' as in you and Cas?” Dean scoffed and leaped from the table to stand before his taller brother. “I doubt Cas wants anything to do with me as it is. He's an angel, I'm a demon. That's not exactly an award-winning combination.”

“I know, but he still cares about you. I still care about you. You're my brother. You're all I've got and I'm going to fix this. I know you want to fix this too.” Dean crossed his arms and lowered his head, staring at the space between his feet. “'I'm proud of us', remember? You said that to me, Dean. That's gotta mean something.”

Dean cringed and swayed on the spot as he stepped back to create distance. “Don't remind me of chick flick moments, okay?”

“I'm being serious. That's the first time you've ever acknowledged that you were proud of yourself, and that was a big step for you. Don't lose that, Dean.”

“Let that part of you keep you human.” 

The brothers turned to seek out the source of the gravelly voice and found Castiel standing in the entryway to the bunker. Sam hadn't a clue how long the angel had been there, but Dean seemed unfazed. He half smiled and lifted his chin in a display of self confidence as his eyes met with the angel's. 

“'Sup Cas.”

“Dean.” It was a greeting, but not a warm one. This hadn't escaped Dean's notice as Castiel descended the stairs to meet them. It seemed he hadn't expected Dean to be present. “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey Cas. What brings you here?” Castiel stopped before the brothers and glanced carefully at Dean before responding. 

“We had some work to attend to the last time I was here.” Dean's eyes lowered in irritation at Castiel's vague response. Sam just looked nervously between the two for a moment, finally settling on the idea of privacy.

“Yeah, that's right. Um... did you find the information we needed?”

“It took me a while, but I was able to find something sufficient.” 

Dean had had enough of their secrecy and split instantly in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately becoming a demon made it easier for Dean to disappear whenever he found it convenient, and it was no easy task finding out where he'd gone to. Since becoming a demon, Dean no longer held as much of an interest for his late night bar trips, nor did he find his long therapeutic drives in the Impala as helpful as they used to be. Who knew where he went off to now. Sam only hoped it wasn't the one place he shouldn't be.

Sam shrugged and returned his focus to Cas, who had already crossed the room to the large desk in the middle to deposit a few books. “Cas, can I ask you something?” 

The angel straightened and brought his full attention to Sam. “What is it you need to ask?”

“Are you and Dean gonna be okay? You've been kinda distant with him. I mean, I know he's a demon and you're an angel, but we've worked with demons before that you didn't really mind. Like Meg.”

“Dean and I share a profound bond. I will do my best to return him to normal, but I cannot say that I am entirely comfortable with the company he has been keeping.”

“I'm not either, Cas. I'm worried that Crowley has other plans for Dean, and you know how pig-headed he can get.”

“We should get to work. I am sure Dean will be fine for now, but I fear that we don't have much longer before he begins to lose himself completely.”

“But there's a chance that he won't? Isn't it possible for a demon to still remain true to their human selves? I mean, look at Cain. He fell in love with a human and he stopped everything. He stopped everything for one person.”

“That is true. We have no idea how Dean will respond to this new state of being, however. The Dean we know is capable of anything, but we will have to try to trust him for now.” Sam laughed humorlessly at the word 'trust'. “We must believe in him, Sam. Dean may have made a terrible mistake, but there is hope that we can reverse this.”

“So what... He has to transfer the mark of Cain then? That's the only way I can even see this happening.” 

“That isn't an option. The mark is a curse that needs to cease being transferred. We will just be placing the problem on someone else.”

“Do you think giving him human blood will work? It worked on Crowley.”

“That is true, but standard methods of harming a demon did not affect Cain, therefore it may not affect Dean. We can only assume at this point that what would work on an average demon will not work on Dean. The mark is undoubtedly a power in itself to be reckoned with.”

Sam dropped into a chair and rubbed his eyes. He was growing mentally exhausted over the entire thing and just wanted to sleep. He glanced at the liquor glass bottle within his arm's reach and fought an inner battle with himself. Drinking away frustration was a bad habit that he'd always harped on Dean about before; he didn't need to pick up the old habit himself. Regardless of this fact, Sam reached for the ornate glass bottle and tumbler. A hand clamped onto his wrist before he could open the topper.

“I need you to be with me, Sam. Now is not the time to drown sorrows. There is hope.” Sam looked up at Castiel and saw a light smile playing upon the angel's blue eyes, his mouth slightly curved upward in a kind expression. “You Winchesters have always managed to break the rules before.” Sam smiled and forgot the liquor sitting before him.

“You're right. I suppose that's enough to go on then.” He stretched and sat up straight, pulling one of the ancient texts toward him. “So, what have you found?”


End file.
